


The Death Of Love

by Izzy58



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Hehehe, I don't even know what that means, I feed off of nightmare's pain, Mild death??, Multi, Sadness, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy58/pseuds/Izzy58
Summary: All good things must come to an end, eventually....
Relationships: AcrossNightError
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Death Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with anything. I'm just bored and I've been thinking about this concept for a while. It's something that I don't think is talked about often, so I wrote something based on my interpretation of Nightmare's fear of his friends growing old. I guess. Anyways, I could be doing other, more important things, but instead I'm writing fan fiction. My anxiety is killing me.

Nightmare smiled to himself, closing his eyes and leaning back in the rocking chair. Off in the distance, birds chirped and a steady flow of water echoed through the quiet forest from a nearby creek. A gentle breeze rocked the looming trees casting out shade and ruffled his clothes. The only other sound came from the rocking chair that creaked on the wooden porch. Nightmare loved sitting outside with nothing to worry about.

Over the years, as the Meme Squad naturally grew older, their bones began to decay and fatigue overtook their brains. None of them really wanted - or were able - to do the things they wanted to do in their youth like running around, causing chaos and disrupting JR. At least, Cross and Error couldn’t; Nightmare was still young and free and had many, if not thousands of years to live. Cross and Error on the other hand couldn’t help growing old. That didn’t stop Nightmare from helping his elderly friends with cooking or their health problems, and heck yeah they still play video games - Cross and Error were just a little slow. They still did fun things together and joked around and shared memes with each other. Though Nightmare had to admit that being the youngest looking made him slightly uncomfortable.

Nightmare still loved his boyfriends though. They were still the same as they’ve always been personality-wise, with a few tweaks here and there, but much older looking. The years have flown by and it felt like yesterday that he confessed his love to them. Actually, he confessed to Cross first. Nightmare asked Cross on a date first and several enjoyable dates later, he confessed his love. Cross returned the feelings much to Nightmare’s relief despite the fact that he could read his feelings right from the start. Hearing those words made it all too real. One thing led to another Error had to eventually ask why they appeared so excited and kept glancing at each other. Suffice to say, he wasn’t surprised.

Unsurprisingly, it took Error the longest to confess. In fact, it had been several months before Error joined in on their dates. At first, Nightmare didn’t recognize Error’s steadily increasing feelings. It suddenly hit him like a brick to the face when he announced one night to Error that he and Cross were going on yet another date. Sadness bloomed and loneliness seeped from Error’s core riddled with longing and it crept around the room, choking Nightmare like a heavy cloud of smoke - a feeling he thought came the closest to the sensation of smoking a cigarette, something he never wanted to try. After that date, he noticed the aura of jealousy and shyness surrounding his friend and picked out feelings of a crush amongst them. So, being the good boyfriend he is, he talked it over with Cross. A couple days later, Cross (upon request to do the honors) asked Error out. Error said yes.

Their front door creaked and Nightmare peeled his eyes open, glancing at the front door. Speak of the devil. Error shuffled through, his cane scraping against the wood and his hand shaking as he used the cane to hold his frail weight and sit on a chair next to Nightmare. The front door swung shut with a bang and silence engulfed the two. Nightmare turned and smiled at his lover.

Error had grown well over the years, the only health problems being his hunchback and his thin bones, but the latter came with old age for all skeletons. Red glasses were taped to the side of his head and a blue scarf wrapped around his thing neck, something he made recently in place of the worn, old one. Cross appeared to be the opposite in health because he - for some reason or another - won’t eat healthy food that Nightmare recommends to him and suffers from multiple brain disorders, Alzheimers being one of them.

Nightmare winced at the thought and turned back to the scenery of the forest in front of them, patting Error’s hand for comfort. He smiled at Nightmare, then looked back out into the forest. Nightmare’s eyes briefly slid over his empty hands. “You’re not going to knit?” he asked.

Error shook his head, still looking away. “No, just came out here to hang out with you,” he murmured, his crackly voice the same as Nightmare remembers it being.

He grinned and followed Error’s gaze out into the forest. “Alright, old man.”

“Shut up.”

He snorted at his boyfriend’s snappy reply. Some things just don’t change, and Nightmare wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He closed his eyes again, thinking back to the first date with all three of them. He remembered being so excited that night, but kept his cool, mostly. As the hours ticked by, he kept glancing at Error whenever they were in close proximity, anxiously awaiting for the date he had planned. At last, the night had come - perfect for where they were going - and Nightmare and Cross eagerly whisked him away to one of their favorite places.

“You sure JR isn’t here?” Error asked skeptically, his head whipping around like an owl as he followed his friends.

“Relax, we’ll be fine,” Nightmare responded nonchalantly. “Cross and I come here all the time. These people don’t even know who we are.”

Cross untwined his fingers from Nightmare’s hand and slowed down to walk with Error and elbowed him. Error craned his neck back to look at the taller one. “Don’t worry,” he said with a wink. “We’ll have fun. I promise.”

Error looked away and shrugged. “Alright, I’ll try to have fun. But, a carnival?”

“What’s wrong with a carnival?” Nightmare asked over his shoulder, walking ahead of Cross and Error, colorful lights reflecting in his eyes. The sound of chatter filled their heads and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy catching their attention before one of them spotted a cart selling food or a food truck selling hot dogs. Children chased each other around them with balloons in their hands, couples wandered around swinging their linked hands, circus performers shouted one-liners to capture the attention of their audience. The noises felt too loud for Error and the signs were too flashy at first, but walking with his friends made him feel at ease and a little bit powerful, and it sparked joy in Nightmare to feel these feelings slowly gathering in his friend’s soul.

“Well, Cross maybe strikes me as the type of guy who would come here. You don’t,” he continued.

Nightmare spun around and started walking backwards. “What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“I don’t know, uh-” His eye lights rolled up and around as he searched for an answer. His eye lights finally came down and met Nightmare’s stare. “A fancy restaurant kind of guy?”

“That’s where he took me on our first date,” Cross chimed in. “It was okay, I guess.”

Nightmare’s expression turned from content to pissed off in half a second. “Hey! I couldn’t afford anything better!”

“Whatever.” Crossed smiled down at Error. “I want to go on that ride first.”

He stopped walking, holding out a hand for Error and Nightmare to stop, and pointed at a roller coaster standing next to them, the machine towering high above them, so high that Nightmare couldn’t see the top. Above them, a speeding car whizzed by them with thrilled screams trailing after it, everyone on board raising their hands up and shrieking louder at a dip right before the car sped away.

“So, what do ya say?” Crossed asked him hopefully, a smirk creeping up his face as his eyes darted from Error to the ride. “Are you up for it?”

Error grinned right back. “Hell yeah.

“Hell yeah!” Cross shouted, racing off to the line, Error trotting after him and Nightmare lazily trailing behind, hands in his pockets and a small, amused smile on his face.

Error abruptly came to a halt, his boots kicking up dirt as he stopped and turned around to face Nightmare. “You coming?”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he said as he caught up with Error. Happiness flooded his body as he realized that Error’s being radiated excitement and euphoria, his hands balled into fists at his sides and a special sparkle in his eyes. No traces of sadness or feelings of being left behind lingered nearby and Nightmare let go of the tension he’s been holding all day. A light blush dusted his friend’s cheeks, his smile broader than ever, energy pumping out of him in waves that brushed passed Nightmare. His own smile grew wider and he blushed at the sight of his friend. Error was going to enjoy himself, he just knew it.

Nightmare smiled at the memory. Even if he aged a bit and his lovers had aged significantly until their bones seemed about ready to break into pieces, he still loved them with all his soul and wanted them to know it, to never run out of love ever again. “Error.” Silence. “I love you.”

“...Nightmare?” Error retracted his hand and Nightmare opened his eyes to see what was wrong, only for his soul to freeze and horror overtake him. Error’s fingers were caving in right before his eyes and the calm breeze carried it into their laps and on the wooden floor. Nightmare’s eyes widened and he frantically reached out for Error, his fingers squeezing his arms only for his clothes to give away in his grip. His mouth began forming the words, “No, no, no, no! No! No!” but no sound escaped him. He stood up, desperately kneeling in front of him, trying to think of something he could do or say or think, but nothing. Error...no, he couldn’t be-! The dust consumed his chest and Error looked into Nightmare’s saddened eyes, water forming in the corners of his eyes. “Nightmare, I’m dying...,” he whispered, the last word fading out with his last breath.

“No no no no no no no! Don’t do this to me!” He shouted, his fingers running through his boyfriend’s remains in search for something - anything at all. His head whipped up at the front door as a thought struck him. “Cross!” he shouted, his voice quivering and cracking as he dashed to the door, flinging it open and stomping into the warm kitchen.

Cross’ elbows were propped up on the counter in an effort to stay up as his legs disappeared and littered the floor with his dust. Nightmare couldn’t even find it in himself to go and help; he just stood there as his worst fear unfolded right before his eyes, his only remaining companion moaning as his arms disappeared underneath him and he slid down to the floor. His head turned, eyes locking with Nightmare’s wide eyes. “Wha...?” His breath escaped him and the dust settled like nothing ever happened.

The chirping outside resumed as well as the water always flowing from the creek. The world continued moving, not even caring about the tragedy.

Slowly, he turned, his blank gaze scanning the area, the dust, the living room, the photos on the walls of the three of them, the coat hanger, to the open front door. Warm sunlight invited him outside, but even from where he stood, Error’s dust could be seen between him and the porch steps leading up to the house.

Nightmare was alone again.

Nightmare wanted to scream.

A jolt woke him up, sweat pouring down his face and his entire body shaking, cold and afraid. His heavy breathing slowed as his eyes focused on the sleeping figure in front of him. Error’s soft eyes were closed, his glasses gone - likely sitting on the bedside table - still wearing yesterday’s clothes and his his usual hoodie. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and trapped him against a bigger body, heavy breathing heating the back of his neck. Cross.

Of course. It was just a dream. Nightmare let out a silent sigh of relief, his eyes drifting to the window passed Error’s shoulder and stares at the sun climbing over the distant mountains. Something like pain stabbed his soul knowing that, even surrounded by both of his boyfriends in the safety his warm bed, all his troubles and sorrows far away, a nightmare had found him. He wanted to laugh at the irony, but couldn’t find it in himself to smile. Everyone was still alive and breathing. Everyone was safe. Nothing could happen to them.

Except it could. Tomorrow, or two days from now, or five years from now, either one of them could just perish, in the blink of an eye, not just because of old age. Danger followed them everywhere and staying in one place for a while bothered Nightmare because what if...!

He stared at Error curled in a fetal position in front of him, his side slowly rising and falling with every gentle breath he took through his ajar mouth, his eyes shut and his hands curled in front of him. Nightmare reached out, touching Error’s fingers who flinched in response and dragged them toward his body. He reached forward again, but instead hooked a finger through a hole in Error’s jacket, his other cold hand grasping Cross’ hand and snuggling closer to Cross. If he moved, he would probably wake one or both of them up and he definitely didn’t want that, not now. Staying put would have to do, much to Nightmare’s dismay. In some way connected to both of his boyfriends and determined not to let them go, he squeezed his eyes shut and bottled his feelings as the sun rose, struggling with it for several long hours as he tried his damndest not to break into a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
